


A Pure Song That I Love

by Rise_of_Nightingale



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Death Threats, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Haphephobia, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Mental Illness, Near Death Experiences, OC hates being touched by men, OC is afraid of men, Physical Abuse, Reader hates being touched by men, Reader is afraid of men, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, androphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_of_Nightingale/pseuds/Rise_of_Nightingale
Summary: She turned her head to look at him from the side. His eyes were fulled with curiosity and a free spirit. Rose's golden eyes looked straight into Johnny's, she only asked him this one question. "You know nothing about me, so why do you constantly pester me? I have nothing to give you..." As her eyes averted to the floor. "Well I.." Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, thinking over the words that he should say. Then he spoke in a hushed voice almost like he didn't want to be heard. "My mum once told me to follow your dreams and never let go... and that's what I'm planning on doing."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fanfic, let me know how I can improve. Thanks!
> 
> The female character is named, Rosemundia Mae Lerina. Her nickname is Rose. She is about 18 years old, because Johnny is like late teens/young adult. This chapter and the next are like a backstory chapters. It's important to read it to know why she is like the way she is. Johnny will appear near the end of the third chapter. 
> 
> Also, she is a mixed breed between a wolf and a white husky. Her fur is pure white and has golden eyes. so yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

Darkness… Nothing, but pitch darkness.

 

                                                    

That’s all Rose could see in the storage closet. The old and musty scent of the storage closet, where she stayed hidden. She heard the screams from the other side of the thin

walls, of her mother and her “father” argued and fought. Rose pulled her legs closer into her chest. Nails digging harder into her arms. She closed her eyes as she recounted the

last conversation she had with her mother.

 

 

“ _Rose, my darling angel. Stay hidden in the closet, okay? I love you, Rose.”_ As Rose replays the instruction that Beatrice, her mother, gave her before trying to shove her into the

nearby storage closet, near their small kitchen. “ _Mommy, I’m sleepy can’t we just go back to bed?”_  Rose questioned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her mother looked

at her as she crouched before Rose. Her eyes flickering from Rose’s golden eyes to the front door of the apartment. Beatrice reached out to fix her 12 year old’s black night

shirt, that was slouching to one side to reveal a large scar on her left shoulder. That demon gave her that one night when he found her. She had done nothing wrong, and he

scared her for life. Bastard. Beatrice remembered that Rose would often steal some of her shirts. Clearly, the shirt was too large for the young girl’s frame, but Rose would insist

that she could be big enough. _“Rose… Remember what I told you when daddy comes home angry?”_ Beatrice hands moved to Rose’s shoulders and gripped them sternly. Rose

tilted her head to one side, causing her silver bangs falling over one of her eyes. Rose felt confused and baffled by her mother’s sudden change in behavior. Beatrice’s features

slowly hardened as her thoughts drifted to the bittersweet memories, of when their family was young and proud. It was abruptly interrupted by the harsh thrashing of the front

door of the small apartment. Rose instantly buried her head into her mother’s chest, hoping to be shielded by whatever evil was on the other side of the door. Beatrice knew

exactly what demon was on the other side. Beatrice wrapped her arms protectively around Rose’s small, and fragile body. As they slowly sank onto the cold wooden floor of the

apartment. “ _Momma, I don’t want to hurt anymore… Why does Daddy do this to us, Mom? Doesn’t he love us anymore?”_ Her mother didn’t reply. Instead, she held Rose even

closer to her chest. So, close it seemed as they were fused together. What is a bond between a mother and her child? Some might say that it is stronger than any other force in

the world, some say it can be easily broken like dropping a porcelain doll upon the floor. A mother would do anything to protect her child, even if it meant her being killed to

save her child. As Beatrice brought Rose closer, Rose could smell the scent of sweat and a hint of flowers that wafted from her mother. The mixture was too familiar for nights

like these. As Beatrice began singing the old lullaby her mother once sang to her long ago…

 

 

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

 

The soothing song lulled Rose to a safe and comforting state of mind. Too often they would shudder in fear of the demon beyond that door. Too often she would beg and

pleaded to stop his hateful actions, as her daughter stayed hidden from his wrath. Too often they would hid their scars and bruises under layered clothes. Rose began to hear

her mother to weep, so ever silently as they laid on the cold wooden floor. Rose gripped her mother tightly as the violent banging of the door grew louder. “BEATRICE! I KNOW

YOU’RE IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR AND LET ME IN BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!”

_He’s here…_

Beatrice’s head snapped in the direction of the front door. As the door lock began to shake and move. Beatrice gathered Rose into her arms as quickly as she could, and placed

her on the floor of the small storage closet. _“MOMMA! PLEASE NO! MOM –”_ Rose was quickly silenced by the hand over her mouth from her mother. Beatrice moved a finger over

her puckered lips, signaling for her to stay silent. As Beatrice removed the hand over Rose’s mouth, as her mother reached to the diamond ring, encrusted in it was a ruby rose,

on her right thumb. Her mother removed it and placed it onto Rose’s right thumb. _“I love you, Rose. Promise me to stay hidden, and no matter what you hear. **Stay Hidden.** I _

_love you, my darling angel.”_ Beatrice gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and pushed Rose back enough to close the storage door.

 

 

 

“I’M GONNA COUNT TO THREE AND YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DARN DOOR!”

Rose pressed her ear to the storage door. The space left her alone and feeling cold being engulfed in nothing, but complete and utter darkness.

 

 

“ONE!”

 

 

As she pressed her ear to the door, she could hear a light feeble shuffle, scurrying across the room. _That has to be momma. Please mom find your hiding spot in time. He can’t_

 _hurt you if you-._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud and belligerent shouts from her “father”.

 

 

“TWO!”

 

 

Rose could hear the drawer open. Then she heard metal clattering that seemed to be coming from the drawer. _Oh... no_. Was all Rose could think of at the time. She knew exactly what her mother was going to do. They both knew that if she were to do this it would change their world forever. That demon, her father, knew no mercy in being. His wrath was like a raging fire that would destroy and consume anything that the flame touches. A flame that can’t be extinguished until the damage is long done. _Mom… please… just hide. Oh heaven, please don’t let him find her… please._ As Rose just finished her prayer the sound of the slamming of the door broke out. Her heart stopped when she heard her mother gasp loudly. This was a war between a husband and his wife. A battle between dogs and wolves.

 

“THREE!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is a slow burn. Rose is traumatized and doesn't trust men at all... She has developed Androphobia (Fear of Men) and Haphephobia (Fear of being touched) because of her father's abuse. That being said when she does meet Johnny, it makes her very uncomfortable, and she won't like him overnight. 
> 
> Anyways.... Enjoy the Chapter!

Rose woke up with a thing coat of sweat covering her white fur body. She slowly reached a hand to clutch her chest where her heart was located, tightly. Her breathing was ragged and uneven as she tried to slowly bring her heart back to its steady pace. “That nightmare again… I swear, that demon even follows me even in my dreams.” Rose raised both her arms over her head to stretch, causing her back to make a small audible pop. Her golden eyes flickered to the clock that sat upon her bedside table in her small pale blue bedroom. I wasn’t much, but the apartment that she shared with her mother was more than enough. The clock read 3:47 am. _Crap_. Rose dropped back against her pillow, pulling the covers up to her chest. Trying to get lost in the clean scent of her covers. She got lost in thoughts that drew from her nightmare that stirred her awake once more. Life wasn’t the same with Rose after that night when her “father” came home and abused her mother. Rose curled into a fetal position on her old bed, in attempt to push away her nightmares. _Why? Why did we have to go through hell every time he came home? That…_

“BASTARD!” Rose screamed out as she began to weep in her bed, thins walls trying to conceal the damaged soul within. Rose cradled herself in her arms trying to comfort herself as her mind began to wander into the dark moments of her childhood. “I can’t keep thinking of him. I just can’t...” Rose brought her knees close to her chest as the ominous memories clouded her mind. Fragments from the past started to intertwine with the present moments, causing her perception to be deluded. How can one be set free from the shackles that keep them in bondage? Surely therapy could have some possible effect to help alleviate the pain from the past, or perhaps a guidance counselor could talk her through this; but all they would say is, ‘This is all in your head’ or ‘I’m so sorry that this happened to you.’ None of that bullcrap could actually help her, it was all just for a paycheck for them, and it was their job to make her ‘feel better’. It’s not like any of them actually cared if she got better. Heck… if she committed suicide, they would tell her mother the same crap.

_‘We’re so sorry for your loss.’ Are they really sorry? What would they know about loss, and hurt? I lost my grandfather one winter night, and the man whom I called ‘father’ treated mom and I like trash. I just… if it wasn’t for mom… I would’ve just ended this nightmare._

 

 

Rose shivered at the thought of her mother having to fend for herself. Knowing that she has been through more than anyone could imagen, she deserves better. As the bitter wind blow against her window harshly, she could feel the draft hit hard against her back. The cold draft causes her to shiver under the thin cotton covers that laid across her body. “Stop. I can’t think of that. I have to do this for Mom.” Rose mumbled to herself, attempting to comfort herself with her words. As she drifted back to sleep, she heard a gruff male voice entering her mind.

 

_“But are you really doing this for her? Or perhaps is it for yourself? You selfish Half-breed.”_

 

 

Rose shot up from the bed as she is startled from her sleep. Her breaths became more and more labored, as she reached to clutch her chest. “It’s okay, Rose. It was all just a dream, he can’t hurt you anymore.” Rose reassured herself through labored breaths that made her chest ache, and making her question her sanity. That was until she heard the ominous dark chuckle within her room. Through the darkness of her room in the far corner of her room, she could vaguely see the outline of a tall familiar figure.

 

 

_No, it can’t be…_

 

 

When the shadow came closer, it revealed the mangled and twisted face of her disgraceful father. His matted black fur with red blotches that glistened in the fragments of light, it seemed to resemble blood. The long fangs that could pierce through anything that he saw as an obstacle. The same teeth that sank into the flesh of her stomach. Leaving a horrendous size scar. He would draw blood just to taste it. Hold bones just to break them, and for what? Was it for pleasure? For dominance? Then like the bastard he was, he would always come back to mom and apologize, and bring her the ostentatious gifts to get her back. He would even convince her at times that it was her fault, and caused him to hurt us. And his eyes… They were something else entirely. The right eye was clouded with a scar over it down to the jawline, caused by Rose’s mother in self-defense and to protect Rose. The other eye was a deep red, the same red that resembled the blotches of blood on his fur. His eyes bore into her very soul, making her feel as vulnerable as the little girl who she was 6 years ago.

 

 

 

As Rose locked eyes with him she tried to move, but her body wasn’t responding to her commands. Rose started to hyperventilate, she started to sweat profusely in her night shirt, and her heartbeat quickened as the monster came closer to the bed frame. The shadow crouched to get on all fours on the bed in an animalistic manner. His devilish eyes were glued to the large scar on her left shoulder, slowly licking the sharp fangs that were exposed, giving a sign that he was ready to attack his prey. _“You are the same as I left you. Weak and shrouded in fear.”_ Rose broke out of her shock and quickly jumped out of bed, but also causing her foot to get caught in the covers of the bed. Frantically, Rose tried to untangle herself from the sheets. Her eyes averted to the blood curdling growl that was only four feet away from her.

 

 

_Oh my…_

 

The beast that crawled on her bed just stared at her, but it was the expression that he had that made Rose’s heart drop. His blood red eye looked menacing, and gave the impression of daring her to escape his unrighteous wrath. His mouth twisted into a disgusting crooked smile revealing jagged and flesh piercing teeth. _“Go ahead! Try and escape me, but no matter how far you run or where you hide… **I will always find you!** ” _He stated in a gruff and degrading voice, as he positioned himself to pounce on her to attack. Rose scrambled backwards towards the door, lips parting to say something, anything; but the words never came. As if they were stolen from her causing her to remain silent, like a sheep lead the slaughter. She continued to crawl backwards to the door until she hit it. The Beast wasn’t going to let her live to tell about her encounter. Rose reached for the knob of the door, and twisted it. Only to find that it didn’t move an inch. “It’s locked…” Rose whispered in a hushed voice, as if any higher the world set before her would fall apart. Rose kept shaking the handle of the door, tears escaping her golden eyes then rolling down her cheeks, and hoping and praying that the door would open. She could hear the boards of the floor squeaking down from the pressure of the Beast’s weight, he was slowly approaching her with every step he took it was like the world around her was caving in.

 

 

 

The Beast suddenly pounced and slammed Rose against the door harshly, knocking the breath out of her. He gripped her shoulders roughly with claws digging through her fur, and piercing her skin. A high pitched yelp escaped Rose’s lips, as she tried to fight back the crystal like tears that rolled down her cheeks. Her thoughts raced through her head as a panic attack slowly creeped its way into her being. _Is this it? Will I die like a dog, or fight like a wolf? Will I fight back and possibly still be killed, or stay… stay and accept my fate?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp pain in her shoulder. Her eyes averted to the Beast… her father. _“You’re pathetic. Not worth living and a waste of fur. You’re going to die… LIKE A DOG!”_

 

 

Rose jolted up from her hellish nightmare. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips as the tears flowed freely down her face. “PLEASE STOP! DON’T HURT ME ANYMORE, DAD!” her voice carrying through the paper thin walls. Rose was too caught up in her anxiety attack that she couldn’t hear the door of her bedroom opening. “Rose…Rose!” Her mother rushed over to Rose’s bed and collapsed when she firmly gathered Rose in her arms. “Rose, my angel. It’s okay…it’s okay, baby.” Rose felt her mother gently squeezing her to let her know that the nightmare has ended. Rose could smell the familiar scent of her mother, the waft of flowers and some sweat. Rose reached her arms around her mother’s waist, and began to sob silently into the crook of her neck. “Mom…he was there… H-he was about to…” As Rose choked on her words that she tried to get out, her mother just began to rub small circles on her back. “Shhh… I know, child. I know.” Beatrice slowly began to rock them back and forth, as she held Rose. “He can’t hurt us anymore, Rose. We’re safe. You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

 

 

 

After what seemed like an hour, Rose stopped sobbing and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. Her eyes averted to the bed side clock that read 5:23 am. “Mom, you need to rest. It’s not good for your health.” Before her mother could protest, Rose got up from her bed and help guide her mother back to her room. “Rose, could you take me to the living room? I’m too awake to sleep now.” Her mother gave the sweetest of looks, a look like that Rose couldn’t say no to. Rose led her to the living room that contains the minor simplicities. Upon entering the right had a two regular sized windows, sided by side with cream colored curtains. The walls were a medium grey color with white trimmings, and dark brown wood flooring. The living room contained an old brown couch, and a floral fabric print chair with a coffee table in front of it. Against the wall was a standard floor lamp and a small television on a dresser. To the left of the living room it was a kitchenette with a bar setting. It wasn’t much to outsiders, but it was a blessing for the small family.

 

 

 

 Rose guide her mother to the fabric chair for her to sit in. Rose then rushed into the kitchenette to put on the kettle, and to prepare her mother something to eat. “Rose, it’s not necessary for all that. Just some tea would be nice.” Beatrice said in a soft voice as she reached for her book that sat on the coffee table. “No no, it’s no problem. I’m going to be out working today, just to let you know. If you need anything while I’m out just call my job.” Rose stated as she cooked the large eggs and 2 sausages in the pan. She walked over to the bread cabinet and buttered the untoasted wheat bread with the butter knife. She placed the bread on the porcelain plate along with eggs and 2 sausages. Grabbing the food tray from underneath the hanging cabinet, Rose neatly placed the plate on to it and the cup of tea as well. Carefully, she gathered the tray into her hands and brought it to her mother, who quietly sat in her chair reading. “Here we are, the not-so-English breakfast special. Enjoy Mom.” Rose moved the tray to one hand and removed her mother’s book from her hands, then placing the tray in her lap. Beatrice just giggled at how domineering and protective her daughter can be towards her, sometimes being more of a mother than she is. “Rosemundia Mae Lerina, you need to learn to be more like your age. I’m not in a wheelchair just yet.” Her mother declared in a somewhat firm voice, causing a chuckle to escape Rose’s lips. “That’s nice, Mom.” Rose moved to kiss her mother on the cheek, and placing a bottle of medication in her mother’s hand. “I’m going to get ready for work, make sure you take your medication when you eat. I don’t want you to be complaining about your ribs and heart.” Beatrice rolled her eyes at her somewhat rude remark, as Rose walked into the hallway towards the bathroom. Beatrice watched Rose leave the room, then placed the tray on the coffee table grabbing the cup of tea in her hands. As she began to sip on the hot beverage her thought wandered onto other things. Placing the cup in her lap, Beatrice sighed heavily trying to suppress the pain.

 

 

 _Even after all these years, he still has a hold on her._ Beatrice placed a hand over her heart as her thoughts drifted off to the man, who she use to call her love. It was so perfect before he snapped. She loved him with all her heart, and he did her. He didn’t care if they were rich or poor until the he lost his job. Until then did he realize that his parents weren’t funding him anymore. Their dream was absolutely perfect…. Then he woke up and so did the beast within.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos if you like it... also I wanna know how it is... COMMENT:3

**Author's Note:**

> Rosemundia Mae Lerina names literally means, a pure song that I love.
> 
> The song that Beatrice sang was River Lullaby from the Prince of Egypt.
> 
> I only own the story and OCs. I don't own Sing.


End file.
